Malen'kiy Volk
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: Stiles was on the Queen's Gambit when it went down. He survived that and his stay on the Amazo before going with Anatoly where he was trained as Bratva. Follow Stiles' own five years of Hell as he slowly makes his way home to his family, friends, pack, and mate.


"I'm going to kick his ass." were Scott's first words when he came into Stiles room and saw that Allison was helping Stiles pack a duffel.

The two humans in the room just rolled their eyes. Stiles stepped away from his closet where he'd been choosing which clothes to take, and hugged his best friend who returned the hug tightly. Stiles then held Scott at arms length and smiled at him, "Thanks buddy. It means a lot to know that you will forever be there to kick Derek's ass for me since it'll hurt much more if you do it. But...not this time, okay?"

"Not this time? Stiles, you're packing! You bought a plane ticket and everything!" Scott cried and threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

Normally Stiles would make a witty sarcastic comment on Scott over-dramatizing the situation but he just smiled gently and pulled his best friend in for another hug.

"Look, Scotty. Derek and I...we're complicated. I know you and Allie here know what it means to be in a complicated relationship with what you had to go through in high school to be together. It wasn't easy...the easy thing would have been to give up on each other, but you didn't."

"I couldn't," Scott said, sobering up and said seriously, sending a small, loving smile to Allison. Naturally she returned it.

"And I can't give up on Derek. We have issues out the wazoo but God help me, I love him."

"And it's obvious to even the blind how much Derek loves Stiles." Allison stated as she folded the last of the shirts Stiles planned on taking with him.

"Then why are you leaving? Why aren't you staying to work things out?" Scott asked with a pout, confusion only making him look like an adorable puppy.

Stiles sighed as he ran both hands over his face and then through his hair. Collapsing into the chair he looked at the ceiling rather than at his friend, "Because...because this argument was different, Scott."

"Different how?"

"Like I said...I love Derek and he loves me. We're boyfriends. But we're not living together. I'm done with school, he's finally put in the down payment for his own garage. I thought...and apparently others have too, it's time we make things more permanent. We're probably the only couple who's a couple that isn't living together. So I brought it up...I mean...it shouldn't still be so casual after all these years." Stiles sighed and Allison didn't need Scott's werewolf abilities to feel the sadness in the action. "We started to argue, me on offense, he on defense on the matter. And of course like always I let my mouth run away with me before letting my mind double check. I brought up Kate..."

Allison stiffened and Scott let out a growl at the name of that specific Argent. Their high school years were interesting to say the least, and the typical high school drama only made up about 10% of it.

* * *

><p><em>Kate Argent had been a wanted criminal after she attempted to kill the Hale family by trapping them inside a burning house. To Stiles though, she had been a personal nightmare that still shakes him up sometimes.<em>

_A few months after his mother's death, while he and his father were adjusting to being without her, Stiles began the habit of wondering the woods. It was just to get away. He didn't want Scott to see him cry, worse, he didn't want his father to see him cry. Or accidentally walk in on his father crying himself. On one of his now routine walks in the woods he smelled smoke. Curiosity won over caution as Stiles headed towards the smoke rather than back home to phone it in. He heard yelling the closer he got._

_At the time he wasn't aware of it, but when he tripped he had fallen on the circle of Mountain Ash that surrounded the house. As he flailed around as he tried to get up again, he broke it, allowing the wolves to escape the area. He ran inside, completely ignoring the danger and threat to his own life. That's when he first ran into Peter. The relief he saw that day on his face was something he thinks he imagined seeing as how he is the rest of the time. But right then he was underlying grateful as he handed Stiles a child and said, "Thank god. Take her! Go!"_

_Stiles nodded as he ran towards the exit, hearing Peter yell, "TALIA! THERE'S AN EXIT NOW! HURRY!"_

_He coughed off a frenzy when he reached the fresh air. He made sure the child he was holding was okay. She was scared, crying, and coughing, but alright. Stiles handed her over to someone as more and more people exited the building. In the distance sirens could be heard._

_"Is everyone out?" Stiles asked to...anyone._

_"Yes. Thanks to you. What's your name, pup?" a woman came up to him, a grateful smile on her face. The woman held herself up strong but gentle. A flash of his own mother came to him but he shook his head, now was not the time._

_"Stiles... is everyone alright?" he asked looking around. Some people were_ hugging others, some where coughing, some where helping others stand and looking at wounds.

_"We will be. My name is Talia Hale. You saved our family. I can't thank you enough." Talia knelt down to be at eye level with Stiles. She didn't know if he was alright with a hug, so she merely grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze._

_"Stiles!?"_

_Stiles turned when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice._

_"Dad? What are you doing here?"_

_"My job. What are you doing here?" the Sheriff demanded, his voice seemed angry but it was underlined with panic._

_"I...uh..."_

_"I know it was dangerous of him to be here, Sheriff...but I'm thankful he was. He saved every single member of our family from burning alive. Considering the tragedy that could have happened here...please don't be mad at Stiles." Talia stepped up and pleaded with the Sheriff._

_The Sheriff looked down at his son, "You were inside the burning house? Are you alright? Did you get burned?"_

_Stiles shook his head, "I just opened a few doors...smoke hurt my throat though."_

_The Sheriff sighed but looked around at all the people that were seemingly looking at him, waiting for some sort of verdict. Looking back at his son he picked him up, "Let's go make sure no damage was done. We'll be having a long talk later about no more running into burning buildings..."he placed Stiles on the back of the ambulance truck as a paramedic began to inspect him, then he leaned in and kissed his son's forehead, "I'm proud of you though, kiddo. You're a hero."_

_"I learned from the best."_

* * *

><p><em>The worst of the injuries were some cuts and bruises and smoke inhalation. Everyone was welcomed to go home after a few hours of paperwork at the hospital and the station. The fire had been obviously an arson attempt and the Hales needed to give their statements. That was the first time Stiles had met Derek.<em>

_Stiles was waiting for his father to finish for the night and Derek telling them how the only person it could have been was Kate. Derek had stopped in front of him as it to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute._

_Stiles didn't think much of it, the day had been very tiring. He was ready to just go home and maybe sleep in his father's room tonight._

_Sadly that's when the nightmare really started. Stiles decided to be brave and sleep in his own room that night. It was past midnight when it happened. Someone covered his mouth as they dragged him out of bed. He kicked and squirmed but it wasn't any use. The hand over his mouth was also covering his nose, soon he lost consciousness. When he woke up next, it was to the crazed look of a pissed off Kate. The next three hours were spent at her mercy, or lack there of._

_For a moment he thought he was going to die as she raised her hand to hit him again when he heard a roar. He was sure even if it wasn't dark, he wouldn't have been able to see what happened next all that clearly. When he was released from his bindings by Talia and someone else, he only had one chance to look and one look was all he needed. Kate had her throat ripped out, and standing over her was a very angry Peter._

_Talia's hold was comforting and nurturing, like a mother's should be. But he gladly went over to his father's arms when he saw him. It turned out to be one hell of a night as the Stilinski's learned that they were not only friends, but indebted to a pack of werewolves._

* * *

><p><em>Stiles was the Hale family's gem. Even the humans went out of their way to make sure he was safe. As much as Stiles protested he could take care of himself, he was grateful that he had people looking out for him and his father.<em>

_What he didn't really appreciate was that once he started high school, as soon as someone started showing interest, one of the Hale's (Peter, Laura, and Derek mostly) would scare them off. It was an insane battle just keeping Scott around. He was constantly the center of a puppy pile when he went to visit because after spending the day with Scott he apparently 'smelled wrong'._

_Summer after their freshman year was when things changed. One) Scott got bit by a wondering rogue Beta. Two) some Argent's moved back to Beacon Hills in the form of single dad Chris, and his daughter Allison. Three) Derek kissed him and asked him out on a date._

_Out of all the relationships that happened that year it wasn't his and Derek's that surprised him. All the obvious hints from the Hale's he constantly got about Derek being good mate material, how he'll always take care of his mate, and not anyone would do. Oh and constantly reminding Stiles how he wasn't just anyone were pretty obvious to even Scott who, as much as he loved his bro, wasn't the most observant._

_Nor was it the werewolf and huntress couple that was Scott and Allison. Their Disney sweetness gave him cavities from time to time, he was sure._

_But it still didn't surprise him more than his dad getting together with Allison's dad. They weren't oppose to it, it was just...weird._

_It was however one of those thing that just seemed to set things into perfect place. And wouldn't you know it, the Stilinski's worked their wonderful magic again. With Chris and the Sheriff being together, Chris' connection with the hunters, and the Sheriff's connection to the Hales, a harmonic balance between wolves, hunters, and humans was made. Nothing was perfect of course, but it was as ideal as anyone was ever going to get._

* * *

><p>"Derek stormed off. Hours later I found him at the garage and tried talking to him there but we just started arguing again. I know he was angry but he brought up my crush on Lydia and how high my standards were when I myself wasn't...up to par with my standards," he said the last part in a whisper. He knew he wasn't ugly, but Derek had a point. Lydia was completely gorgeous and the personification of power and beauty. And Derek...gods, Derek was seemingly molded out of an Adonis mold. Stiles...Stiles was awkward and gangly.<p>

"The bastard! Dude! You're so hot! Isn't he, Allison?" Scott turned to his girlfriend for confirmation.

"Scott's right, Stiles. You sir, are one hot tamale." she smiled at her step-brother. During their high school adventures there were plenty of examples when their wolfy boyfriends got into so much trouble and needed their humans to come to the rescue. It was through those times that they got close, when their dads married, their bond could possible rival the one he had with Scott.

"Thanks you two..." Stiles smiled sadly, thankful for their attempts, "I know he was angry...I know he's probably beating himself up about it as much as I am about bringing Kate up, but...we need a break."

"...where are you going?" Scott asked quietly after a moment.

"You remember my friend Sarah Lance?"

"Her dad's the detective in Starling City, right?" Scott asked, but already knew the answer. When they were growing up, not only did he have the Hales to be jealous of for taking Stiles time away from him, but also the Lance's. Though they weren't frequent visitors. The Sheriff and Detective Lance were old buddies in high school and then went to the academy together. The Lance's were there to help the Sheriff when his wife passed and in that time Stiles got really close with Laurel and Sarah. Whenever there was a Policeman's Ball or charity function or something, the Stilinski's would be invited and attended.

Stiles had even taken Sarah to homecoming Freshman year since she couldn't find a date. Which was part of what prompted Derek to ask him out that year. That and because Stiles sent back some picture of him, Sarah, Laurel, and two other guys. Two other very attractive guys who were around Stiles without any of their supervision. No Hale, nor Chris, nor Scott cared if Oliver or Tommy might not swing that way. But Stiles didn't care because he and Sarah hit it off wonderfully. She was an outside source that actually loved to hear about his day to day drama that everyone else in Beacon Hills easily grew tired of hearing.

"Well, I called her to vent and she invited me out for the weekend and I thought...why the hell not? I've got enough money in my 'spending' fund for a ticket." he said with a shrug as he got up and placed one last item into his duffel and zipped it up. Hauling the bag over his shoulder he smiled forcibly at the two, "Come on...I need a ride to the airport. I call shot gun. The last thing I need today is Scott saliva from him sticking his head out the window."

"That only happened once!" Scott cried out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Try seven times, dude." Stiles countered with a chuckle.

"Whatever dude. We've been doing spit pacts since we were five. My spit is nothing you're a stranger to."

"And people think I'm the gross one," Stiles shook his head as they exited his apartment and towards Allison's car.

The huntress herself just shook her head, "Boys."

* * *

><p>Both Scott and Allison were equally clingy at the airport. Stiles promised to phone home as soon as he landed and when he got to Sarah's place, and soon boarded the plane.<p>

He did as he promised and called and texted everyone he thought needed to know. Part of him felt bad about not directly texting or calling Derek, but he knew they both needed their space right now. He also knew that when something about him reached one of the Hale's it will eventually reach them all. So when Laura texted him about possible movie plans, he said he was out of town visiting a friend and was about to go to bed because he was jet lagged.

That night Sarah confiscated his phone after being allowed on phone call to his father. She shut it off and hid it away somewhere. They ordered take out, picked out a few DVD's, and gossiped about all the drama in their lives.

* * *

><p>Stiles should have known that sooner or later Sarah would try to cheer him up by taking him partying. He was ready for that. Some drinking and dancing sounded great, but he thought it would be at a club where he didn't have to overly fret about being under dressed. Sarah of course just waved off his insecurities and told him he looked amazingly adorable. Because that's exactly how he wanted to be thought of when at a Tommy Merlyn party, he thought sarcastically.<p>

"You should not be so down at a party this awesome!" Sarah yelled over the booming music.

"I can't help it! I'm not really in the partying mood!" Stiles yelled back as he took a sip of his drink.

"You know what will put you in the mood? One of these hunky billionaires ready to be your sugar daddy! There are like at least five looking at your ass right now!" Sarah laughed as she waved at one of them.

Stiles blushed furiously that even in the club's flashing interludes, one could probably see it, as he pulled her hand down.

"I'm not going to cheat on Derek. I don't need them. I just need fun, non-sexual fun, with my friend." Stiles said sternly.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. Before she could say anything else they were joined by two figures, "Anyone giving you trouble?"

"Yeah, I've been dying to throw people out."

Oliver and Tommy came into view, their matching mischievous smirks on display, though Stiles saw them glare at one of the guy's Sarah had pointed out earlier that were apparently checking him out.

Stiles wasn't exactly sure how he got two rich pseudo brothers in the short trips he's made to Starling, but he's got them. He smiled reassuringly at them as he raised his glass, "I'm okay."

"Still...I'm going to go throw that guy out because seriously, that look...ew. Excuse me." Tommy said and went to do as he said. There was a bit of a commotion but by now Stiles has come to learn that Tommy and Oliver were just those kinds of people who loved it.

"You sure you're okay?" Oliver asked again.

Before Stiles could answer, Sarah answered for him, "He's going through a hard time...boyfriend's being a total dick."

"Is he hurting you?" Oliver asked, much more sober than he was a moment ago.

"Ollie, I'm fine...it's just...I dunno why we're not at the next step, yanno?" Stiles replied with a self conscious shrug.

Oliver pulled him into a one arm hug and whispered in his ear, "If there's anything I can do...ever, just let me know."

"I know, Ollie. I know."

"Why don't we bring him with us?" Sarah suddenly asked. "He's gotta go home tomorrow but why not extend the trip some?"

"Yeah...come with us. It'll be great." Ollie said.

Stiles looked between the two questionable, "Go where?"

"On the Queen's Gambit. It's our yacht, we're going on a short trip. We'll be back before you know it. What do you say?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment. He was tempted to take out his phone and check his messages. See if Derek had tried to contact him, asking him to come back home. But their arguments had been too heated this time. The few short days he's been away still probably wouldn't be enough to cool them down completely to have a calm conversation the next time they see each other. So he nodded, "Yeah...sure. A few more vacation days will be fun. But you're paying my ticket home, Ollie."

"With interest, kid. But now, let's party!"

* * *

><p>When Allison drove up to the Hale home, her cheeks were tear stained. Though she hadn't been sobbing like she had that morning, silent tears still cascaded from her eyes. She didn't care to stop them.<p>

She knew that all the Hale wolves as well as those pledge to them like Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson would be there, and so would other humans like Lydia. They held scheduled pack meetings to discuss current situations, training sessions, and other matters of importance. When she arrived, she knew they would be in the middle of it.

Whatever they had been discussing before stopped when Cora went to let her in. Everyone grew silent that even the human members could hear if a needle dropped.

"Allison?" Lydia prompted while everyone else watched with their hearts in their throats. Something bad happened. They just knew it.

Allison wiped at her face, but still, only more tears fell. She cleared her throat and when she spoke it was scratchy and gruff, "T-they...they'll be showing..." she took a deep breath before continuing, "They'll be showing it later on the news." she said quietly.

"Showing what, dear?" Talia asked gently.

Allison let out a whimper before she sought out a pair of eyes in the crowd that was watching her until she landed on Derek, "I'm here to ask that you not come around any time soon. Any of you...but especially you, Derek. We know...we know it's not...the Sheriff is just really...really angry and he wants someone to blame and...and so does Scott and...we don't need that. We don't need anyone else getting hurt..."

Allison finally broke down again and Lydia and Isaac ran to their pack mate and held her in a comforting embrace.

Derek wasn't so gentle. He pushed past Lydia and Isaac and grabbed Allison by the shoulders and demanded, his wolf features breaking through, "Where's Stiles?!"

Allison let out another sob, low growls and whimpers were heard all over the room, but Derek didn't care. He shook Allison and roared, "WHERE'S STILES!?"

"He...he went to Starling City...to clear his head...he met up and went out with some friends over there...one of them was Oliver Queen...he and some friends went out on the Queen's Gambit, their yacht...but the storm...the yacht sank...no survivors." she whispered the last part, but it echoed in all of their ears.

There were plenty of heads shaking in denial. Many 'nos' and 'can't be's'.

The younger wolves began to ask questions about what it all meant. The older ones were asking about what was being done, or if they knew anyone in the coast guard. Others were asking about the Sheriff and Chris, not only their well being but what it meant for the treaty they've had thus far. Lydia led Allison to the couch as they hugged each other and cried, joined by their friends, though not all of them were crying, the sadness in the air was hard to miss, even if not a wolf.

Talia noticed Derek's stiff posture. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh pup...I'm so sorry."

"No..."

"Derek."

"NO!" Derek screamed long and loud, anger pouring out of him in waves along with the misery. "He...he _can't_ be...he...HE'S _NOT_ DEAD! He can't be...HE'S NOT DEAD!...He's not...he...he _just_ can't be dead..."Derek collapsed to his knees as he clutched his hair with tight fist and buried himself into his chest. His shoulders shook as he cried. Talia was instantly there to hold her son tightly, and though they were comforting, they weren't the arms nor the comfort Derek wanted at the moment. He wanted Stiles, he needed Stiles!

* * *

><p>The one on my AO3 account has more info on couples, longer summary, and has some picture edits. Same story title and same user name. I recommend reading the one on AO3 for a better reading experiences since when I copy and pasted this over some of the stuff that was italicized didn't stay italicized.<p> 


End file.
